Pandora Box
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Bagaimana jika kotak itu membutuhkan password untuk dibuka? Dan bagaimana jika kotak itu terbuka maka semuanya akan terungkap? Dan siapakah lelaki yang mendonorkan hati-nya? Reader x Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami


Title: Pandora Box

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Supernatural,Romance,Mystery

Rating: T

Pairing: Reader x All Kiseki No Sedai

"Aku minta maaf a/n(namamu)-chan. Aku tidak bisa berada disini lagi mulai besok."

"Eh? Kamu mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku serahkan ini padamu. Jika kita bertemu lagi maka kotak itu baru bisa terbuka. Jika kita tidak bertemu lagi kamu bisa membuangnya."

"Eh tunggu dulu. "

Dadamu terasa sangat sesak saat mengingat hal itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara dokter. Mereka semua sedang berbicara mengenai keadaanmu saat ini. Sepertinya kamu sedang menjalani operasi. Siapa anak laki-laki itu kamu tidak bisa mengingat wajah ataupun namanya. Yang kamu ingat sekarang ini adalah kamu ingin sekali bertemu dengan anak lelaki itu. Kotak. Kamu merasa penasaran dengan kotak itu. Selama kamu terus memikirkan hal itu kamu semakin kehilangan kesadaran lagi. Kamu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun akhirnya kamu bisa terbangun dari tidur panjangmu. Kamu melihat ke sekeliling.

" _Bagaimana aku bisa mencari uang untuk anakku yang sakit?"_

"Eh? Suster mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eh? Aku tidak berbicara apapun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" _Aku ingin bunuh diri saja sepertinya."_

"BUNUH DIRI?"

Suster itu memandangmu bingung. Kamu juga merasa bingung seperti mendengar suara dari suster itu namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Anoo, maaf. Aku hanya mau bilang bunuh diri bukan hal yang baik. Tapi menurutku aku sangat bahagia saat mngetahui aku masih bisa hidup lebih lama berkat orang baik yang mau memberikan sedikit hatinya untuk di cangkok kepadaku. Jadi, aku punya pendapat hidup lebih lama lebih baik dan mendapatkan kesempatan itu aku sangat bahagia." Katamu panjang lebar

" _Iya, sebaiknya aku juga memikirkan cara lainnya daripada berpikir bodoh."_

"Iya, terima kasih. Jika ada perlu kamu panggil saja dengan tombol itu." Jawab suster itu dengan tersenyum

Telepati? Kamu berpikir sejenak tentang kejadian tadi. Sekarang kamu tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi. Kamu sangat bahagia karena dalam beberapa minggu kedepan kamu bisa pulang dan memulai kembali sekolahmu yang tertunda 1 bulan.

"Dimana coba kotak itu? Selama 10 tahun aku baru ingat aku punya kotak itu. Astaga dimana coba aku simpan kotak itu?" gumam kamu sendirian setelah keluar dari rumah sakit

Setelah mencari akhirnya kamu menemukannya. Kotak itu tidak ada hal yang istimewa jika dilihat sekilas. Mungkin hanya cukup untuk meletakan satu buah buku novel. Setelah kamu memperhatikannya sepertinya kotak itu membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membukanya.

"Password? Pantas saja baru bisa dibuka jika aku bertemu anak itu."

Kemungkinan untuk membuka kotak itu semakin tidak mungkin. Akhirnya kamu memikirkan ulang bagaimana caramu untuk membuka kotak itu dan munculah ide untuk menelpon temanmu.

Drtttt...

"Ah baru saja aku mau menelponmu, Tetsu-chan."

"Sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku begitu,kan? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku minta maaf tidak bisa mengunjungimu karena sedang ada tes."

"Iya, aku tau kok. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan masuk sekolah. Keadaanku semakin membaik."

"Ada apa kamu menelponku selarut ini? Sebaiknya kamu istirahat,kan?"

Kamu menceritakan mimpimu saat di operasi itu. Dan Kuroko memberikan saran padamu untuk menemui seseorang.

"Detektif? Di sekolah kita?"

"Iya, kamu tidak tahu ada detektif muda terkenal di sekolah kita? Ia bisa memecahkan kasus apapun."

"Mana aku tau. Selama sekolah aku kebanyakan di rumah sakit,kan?"

"Namanya Midorima Shintarou. Kamu bisa mencarinya besok karena ia hanya berada disekolah setiap hari senin dan selasa."

"Arigatou, Tetsu-chan. Aku akan menemuinya besok kamu juga bisa menemaniku,kan?"

"Baiklah, istirahat kita akan menemuinya."

Di hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah di musim gugur tahun ini setelah kamu sembuh total dari penyakitmu kamu mengalami hal tidak terduga kembali. Di Depanmu sekarang ada seorang cowok blonde terkapar tertusuk dan mengeluarkan darah. DI belakangmu sudah ada polisi dan suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar datang. Mereka menangkapmu sebagai saksi utama karena berada di TKP.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya berada di dekat gang itu karena ada yang mengambil tasku. Aku juga mengalami pencurian makanya aku berlari kedalam gang itu. Aku tidak melihat siapapun."

" _Anak ini pasti bohong."_

" _Kasihan sekali anak itu."_

" _Padahal aku yang membunuhnya. Beruntung sekali dia juga ada di tempat itu."_

"Kamu membunuhnya?"

"Huh? Kamu berani menentangku? Kamu merasa dendam,kan karena aku yang menangkapmu dan memergokimu di dalam gang itu?"

Kamu sangat yakin kamu mendengar suara lagi. Padahal tidak ada yang berbicara. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada orang yang masuk.

"Cewek itu tidak bersalah. Dan bapak yang bersalah. Anak itu baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin jadi tidak mungkin ia punya hubungan dengan lelaki yang di tusuk itu karena ia sangat jarang berada di sekolah karena penyakitnya."

"Bukan berarti ia jarang di sekolah dan karena penyakitan ia tidak bisa menusuk anak lelaki blonde yang satu sekolah dengannya,kan?"

"Apa buktinya jika saya yang berasalah? Memangnya kamu ada di sana?"

"Lepaskan cincinmu sekarang?"

"Eh? Tidak bisa aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya."

Tingkah polisi itu sedikit panik. Ia memundurkan kursinya dan berdiri. Ia berusaha untuk kabur namun anak lelaki yang membelamu itu lebih cepat menarik tangannya untuk mengambil cincin yang digunakannya. Namun, sebelum cincin itu terlepas terlihat orang itu kesakitan dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Sialan! Organisasi itu benar-benar mempermainkanku. Sepertinya otak dia diperalat oleh Kuro Organization. Silahkan check kertas ini dan akan menjelaskan tentang organisasi itu. Aku permisi dulu karena aku menjamin anak cewek ini tidak bersalah." Jelas anak lelaki misterius itu

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Kenapa kamu bisa tau aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan kenapa kamu tau orang itu yang bersalah?"

"Bekas infus di tanganmu. Bau obat-obatan dan sebagian besar dari pengamatanku padamu. Tentang orang itu aku sudah tau karena ia mengenakan cincin itu."

"Apa yang salah dengan menggenakan cincin? Semua orang memakainya,kan?"

"Cincin itu punya death flag. Sudahlah di jelaskanpun kamu tidak akan mengerti."

"Maaf, namamu siapa? Namaku a/n(nama lengkapmu)."

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Ah, A/n(Nama depanmu). Aku mendengar kamu telibat masalah?" tanya Kuroko sambil berlari kearahmu

"Iya, gomen aku melewati jam pertama dan kedua kelas."

"Eh? Kamu sudah kenal ternyata dengan a/n?" tanya Kuroko kepada Midorima

"Tidak. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya."

"Baguslah kita bisa bicara sekarang,kan?" tanya kamu kepada Midorima

Kamu menjelaskan tentang kotak itu dan ia mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Sepertinya ini kebetulan sekali. Aku juga mencari seseorang yang mempunyai kode password dengan nomor 161210. Bedanya kamu mencari passwordnya aku mencari seseorang yang mempunyai password itu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mungkin ini takdir. Bisakah aku menyerahkan kasus ini padamu?"

"Sebelum aku menerimanya bisa aku masukan nomor 161210 itu di kotakmu?"

"Aku tidak masalah. Kita bisa memasukan nomor itu."

Setelah kamu memasukan nomor itu lalu kotak itu terbuka. Terbuka dan didalamnya terdapat kotak lagi berukuran lebih kecil dari sebelumnya namun masih cukup luas untuk memasukan dompet lipat. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya juga terdapat password didalamnya.

" _Aku harus mencarinya segera. Aku akan membunuhnya."_

"Membunuh?" tanyamu sambil menatap Midorima

"Kamu kenapa a/n? Sayang sekali ya didalamnya berisi kotak dengan password lagi." Kata Kuroko berusaha menghiburmu

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima permintaanmu?"

"Kenapa? Apa karena kamu mau membunuh orang yang mempunyai password itu?" tanyamu sambil menatapnya tajam

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak usah sok tahu. Aku tidak mau menerima permintaanmu karena sebaiknya kamu segera membuang kotak itu dan lupakan saja impianmu untuk bertemu dengan pemilik kotak itu?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Aku berharap besar padamu karena sekarang tinggal selangkah lagi aku mengetahui isi kotak ini dan kamu sudah membantuku membukanya,kan secara kebetulan."

"Aku takut pertemuan kita bukan kebetulan tetapi sesuatu yang di rencanakan oleh seseorang. Sebaiknya kamu tidak usah menemuiku lagi. Aku permisi." Kata Midorima lalu berjalan pergi

"Bagaimana ini Tetsu-chan? Kotak ini terbuka dengan mudah tetapi didalamnya berisi kotak lagi dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku ia pergi."

"Mungkin kita bisa membujuknya lagi besok?"

"Mungkin. Sebaiknya kita ke kelas. Aku padahal masih punya satu permintaan lagi."

"Pemintaan apa?"

"Menemukan siapa yang berbaik hati untuk mendonorkan hatinya untukku."

Lalu, kalian berdua masuk ke dalam kelas secara mengejutkan ada kuis dadakan semua anak resah. Kamu pasrah karena hampir satu bulan kamu berada di rumah sakit dan beberapa bulan sebelumnya kamu jarang berada disekolah. Kuis dimulai namun ada sesuatu yang janggal karena kamu mendengar kembali suara padahal tidak ada yang berbicara karena sedang ada kuis berlangsung.

" _Kekuatan ini sama sekali gak berguna deh karena tidak bisa di kendalikan olehku."_

" _Eh? Kamu punya kekuatan telepati?" tanyamu sambil menegok kebelakang_

" _Jangan menengok, kamu disangka menyontek. Ini beruntung sekali. Ada yang bisa mendengar telepatiku."jawab anak lelaki itu kepadamu_

" _Kamu siapa? Jadi, benar ini telepati?"_

" _Kita satu kelas dan kamu tidak ingat siapa aku? Ya, aku tau kamu sering keluar masuk rumah sakit,sih. Aku Kagami Taiha. Salam kenal."_

" _Uhm, aku.."_

" _Aku sudah tau, jadi apa kamu tau jawaban nomor 1."_

" _Sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Aku mana tau jawabannya aku saja baru masuk hari ini."_

" _Siapa yang kamu panggil,bodoh? Sial, sudah aku bilang kekuatan ini tidak berguna karena tidak bisa di kontrol penggunanya."_

"Baiklah, waktu kuis berakhir."

"EH? Teriak kamu dan Kagami

Kuis itu dan guru itu sama kejamnya baru sekitar 1 minggu setelah UTS berakhir langsung ada kuis. Astaga dan lebih parah lagi kamu belum mengisi apa-apa dan hanya mengobrol dengan kekuatan telepati yang tidak berguna itu.

" _Kenapa telepati ini masih belum putus juga,sih?"_

" _Mana aku tau. Lagian kenapa baru sekarang aku bisa berbicara denganmu dengan telepati?" tanya Kagami padamu_

" _Mana aku tau? Aku baru mengalaminya sejak aku di operasi. Lalu, sejak kapan kamu punya kekuatan ini?"_

" _Sejak aku kecil dan sudah lama sekali aku bisa berbicara dengan telepati lagi."_

" Eh jadi sebelumnya kamu sudah pernah bicara dengan seseorang selain denganku?" tanya kamu secara refleks

"Ne, a/n-san tolong jangan berisik karena kita di tengah pelajaran."

" _Bodoh, gunakan telepati jangan ngomong. Iya, dengan guruku. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia pergi ke Amerika."_

" _Jadi, banyak ya yang punya kekuatan seperti ini?"_

" _Mungkin, aku juga tidak tahu."_

" _Seberapa jauh kita bisa menggunakan telepati ini untuk komunikasi?"_

" _Mungkin sekitar 500 meter masih bisa. Aku pernah mencobanya dengan guruku."_

Setelah berbicara dengan telepati selama perlajaran tidak terasa sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Akhirnya pembicaran kalian berakhir. Kamu menghampiri tempat duduk Kagami dan Kuroko menghampiri kalian.

"Owh, Kuroko hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bareng karena hari ini ada latihan."

"Eh, kamu ingat dengan Kagami-kun sekarang a/n? Biasanya kamu tidak hapal walaupun dengan teman sekelas?"

"Iya, tadi baru saja berkenalan lagi." Jawabmu sambil tersenyum

" _Pantas saja."_

" _Jangan berbicara dengan telepati, Bakagami." Jawabmu sambil menatapnya tajam_

" Kalian kenapa sih tidak berbicara apa-apa tapi saling menatap tajam begitu?" tanya Kuroko bingung melihat tingkah kalian

Lalu, Kagami pamit pergi untuk latihan. Saat kamu keluar kelas secara tidak sengaja kamu bertabrakan dengan cowok lain lagi.

"Kunci? Maaf, kamu menjatuhkan ini." Katamu sambil menyerahkan kunci yang jatuh karena kamu secara tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi

Saat kamu ingin menyerahkan kunci itu telihat nomor yang cukup jelas.

"101..."

"Terima kasih sudah mengambilnya." Kata cowok itu mengambil kuncinya sebelum kamu melihat seluruh nomornya

"Ah iya. Maaf, sudah menabrakmu tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa aku buru-buru tadi. Oy, Kagami tunggu."

"Kau telat Ahomine." Jawab Kagami lalu mereka berdua meghilang turun kebawah tangga

Rumah Sakit

"Midorimacchi, kenapa baru menjenguk sekarang sih?"

"Aku ada perlu denganmu sebentar. Apa kamu bisa membantuku?"

"Iya, kalau itu bisa membantumu aku akan berusaha."

"Bisa, kamu selidiki siapa cewek yang bernama a/n(namamu)."

"HEH? SIAPA? MIDORIMACCHI SUKA DENGANNYA?"

"Jangan teriak-teriak bodoh. Aku hanya tidak bisa menyelidikinya karena tidak berada di sekolah dan aku masih banyak perkerjaan. Jadi, tolong selidiki anak itu dan aku akan membantumu menangkap siapa dalang dari penusukan dirimu kemarin."

"Okay, tugas yang mudah. "

To Be Continue


End file.
